A Hero (Prototype)
by Gohan4
Summary: Edward Elric. Son of a multi-millionare gone missing, Ed is easily the most made-fun of kid in the grade. He expects nothing important of his life, and tries to live a normal life. But, when God comes to you, claiming to 'activate your alchemy' and destroy a psycho lady, that is easily a sign that your life is no longer normal. Real story will be updated later.


O**kay...another story idea I thought of...taking FMA and mashing in our time...and ta-da! Well, let's try it out, and if no one likes it...well, it gets sent to the work pile, down at the bottom.**

**Also, I need to mention this to anybody reading this: This is a prototype. The real first chapter will be released when I finish it. I just wanted to get this idea out onto the Internet.**

**Disclaimer: FMA= Not mine. FMA= Hiromu Arakawa, Bones, Tokyo Broadcasting, and Funimation.**

'Normal talking'

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1(?): Activate my WHAT?**

"Mr. Elric! Are you listening?" a man by the name of Bob Coppage exclaims, yelling towards one of the many freshman students he taught. This time, one looked like he was dozing off, and that is never a good thing. Especially during math.

"Uh, y-yes sir," replies 14-year old freshman Edward Elric as he raises his head off of his desk, looking up at his teacher standing by the smart board.

Edward Elric. When many people heard that name, they just laughed. Everyone at Central High School knew who this kid was. He was a genius. A science and math prodigy. A geek. A nerd. He had many names.

And of course, this was freshman year. 9th grade. Edward, or Ed as he prefered, wanted to make a good impression, especially since his brother and him had just moved from a small town to Central City, renting an apartment through the money their dad gave them.

"Oh? Then what is the answer to this problem?" Mr. Coppage asks, motioning towards the algebra question on the board. The class snickers. They knew Ed was smart, but not smart enough to do a large algebraic equation in his head, and fast enough to make sure he didn't get a detention.

"Easy. X= -6," Ed replies, letting out a casual sigh. Mr. Coppage's eyes widen, and he stares at his student, and back down at the paper, and from his expression, appeared to be the correct answer.

The class gasps, and starts conversing through each other. How could a kid like him figure it out on the fly?

"C-Correct, Mr. Elric," Mr. Coppage replies, fixing the glasses that sat on his face. He looks back down at his key, and writes another problem on the board, choosing on a boy named Ling to go up and answer it.

Ed lets out a sigh, resting his head on his left hand as he watches his classmate do the problem. This one was even harder, but the answer came quickly : the answer was 5. This even shocked Ed a bit. How come he was so good at math and science, despite the fact he loathed both of those subjects?

"Hey, Edward!" a quiet voice asks from behind him, causing Ed to break his concentration and look back. Behind him sat a girl named Winry, whose grandmother made his prosthetics.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" she asks, pushing some of her hair that was let down from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Sure," Ed replies, turning back and popping open his binder, pulling some pieces of lined paper, turning back, and handing them to the girl.

"Thanks," she replies, and he turns back around.

Ed returns to his original position, continuing his own thinking. He tended to do this often, mostly during school. His mind ran crazy, being able to tell what things were made out of. Like, element-wise. From a glance down at his right arm, he could tell that it was completely steel without thinking twice about it.

His arm. Oh, how people who laugh their butts off if they knew he wore prosthetics, calling him a 'cripple' or a 'weakling' or some other idiotic name. The only people in the world who knew of his fake limbs were Winry's grandmother Pinako, who made them, his brother Al, their martial arts teacher, and Principal Bradley. The limbs just reminded him of the worst day of his life: worse than the day his father ditched them.

Everytime he saw his right hand, he saw through the cover and at the steel underneath. But then, memories would pour in. The rain. The drunk driver. The crash. The impact. The spinning. The glass. The blood.

And worse of all, the casualty.

When Ed had woken up in the hospital, he was an emotional wreck. First it was because he was missing a leg, secondly because his mother had died.

That just left Ed and his younger brother Alphonse to fend for themselves. Of course, once Ed reached 8th grade, money from their father-who-never-came-back-stupid-son-of-a-gun arrived, enabling the brothers to leave to go to Central.

But now as Ed thought about it, how did he lose his arm? All he remembered was losing the leg, and then everything was just black. Then he woke up one day and his arm was gone as well, patched up at the shoulder.

If anything, how did his brother and himself survive the car crash? They sat in the seats closest to the windows, so the glass should of rained down on them. Yet, after the drunk driver hit the side, everything was black.

Weird...

* * *

A half hour later, science finally rolled around. It was Ed's last block of the day, and then he could finally escape the wretched place that was high school. But, today, a new teacher was in place of the one the class had previously. And on the white board, in PINK expo marker, the teacher's name was written on the board.

"Hello, class!" the teacher exclaims once the bell rings, slamming the door shut.

"...hello..." the class rings back gloomfully.

"As you will now know, my name is Mr. Hughes, and I will serve as your 9th grade science teacher!" he exclaims excitedly, motioning towards his pink name in girly cursive letters.

The class just mumbles about, exchanging expressions and opinions about the man, as he picks up a clipboard and starts going through attendance. And of course, it went alphabetically, leaving Ed somewhere towards the beginning/middle.

Every time the teacher, Hughes, called out a student, he always made some sort of remark or comment about them. So, when Ed came up, he was completely appalled.

"No way! You're Edward Hohenheim, the son of the millionaire Von Hohenheim?" Hughes exclaims, Ed looking up at the teacher when he heard 'Hohenheim'. This catches the entire class' attention, and they all look over at Ed, who sat by the wall, arms crossed.

"I preferred to go by 'Elric' though..." he remarks, Hughes jotting it down on the paper. "And before any of you kiss-ups say anything, I haven't seen the guy in years," Ed adds, looking around at the other students in the classroom who now stared at Ed in shock.

"What? But he seems like such a nice guy!" Hughes exclaims, holding his arms out to emphasize his point.

"He isn't! That son of a bitch left my family for dead!" Ed remarks angrily, getting out of his seat and slamming his hand on his desk.

"But...why would a guy like that-" Hughes starts, Ed huffing, knowing his behavior was wrong.

"I don't know, I'm not him. But all I ever hear about is 'you look so much like your father' or 'you act like your father'. I just...never mind." Ed says quietly, his voice and confidence faltering, sitting back down in his seat with out a word.

_"But leaving a family homeless...that's just...plain old cruel,"_

* * *

When that bell rang to signal the end of the day, Ed couldn't have been any happier. Immediately, he races out of the classroom and to his locker, throwing in the combination and opening it in a flash. Stuffing his binders in his large pile of stuff inside, her grabs his backpack and slams it shut, leaving the other kids who started turning the hallways into the Friday afternoon traffic pattern.

He scrambles down the steps and outside of the school, stepping onto the sidewalk and starting towards the city, being the first out of the building, and escaping his usual bullying by this kid named Nick.

Basically, Nick was a sophmore hunk who acted like a prick to anyone outside his little 'circle of friends'. And everyday, he would do the same routine:

1. Find Ed.

2. Call Ed a name

3. Punch him in the back

4. Trip Ed

5. Step over Ed

6. Call him short (Although, this happened once. Ed got called a spineless shrimp, and Nick ended up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder. So, when he came back, Nick made sure to never call Edward 'short' again.)

The high school Ed attended was right literally on the borders of Central City. You could look out a window and 3 miles away was a skyscraper. So, the commute to school and back wasn't bad: about a 30 minute walk, 15-20 if he ran. Besides, the bus route was longer: 60 minutes on a bus.

Once off of school property, Ed whips out his iPhone from his bag, putting the passcode in quickly, and starting up the Music app. Plugging the left earbud in, he turns on some some pop, and flicks off the phone, letting the music play.

He always did this when he walked home. It helped him think, let school and all of the idiots there go, letting them float away into the back of his mind until tomorrow, when he would face them again.

The wind blows by, sending Ed's light brown bangs flying around in his face. He sighs, glancing back at the school he left, and smiling as the first few buses arrived to start their routes.

Suddenly, an image flashes in front of Ed's eyes. He stops walking, looks back at the school, then turns back, shaking his head. He stares down at the ground, putting his hand to his forehead.

_"Must be tired or something,_" he thinks, continuing his walk. "_Maybe I'll grab a quick nap then before Alphonse gets home..."_

Then, the image flashes again. But it stays around longer this time, long enough for Ed to get a good glimpse of the picture. And once it disappears, his head aches for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"What was that?" he asks, looking around for anyone nearby who could've overheard him talking. "Was that, a book I saw? And there was even something on the cover..a dragon maybe?"

He rubs his head, noticing the music still playing through his one ear bud, the lyrics not exactly being coincidental.

**"The truth can hurt. The truth can lie. The truth have you see the world in a whole new light**,"

* * *

Eventually, Ed returns to Central City, with the large city and its skyscrapers towering in the air. He finds one of them, one of the shorter ones, and walks inside.

The lobby of the apartment building never failed to make Ed awe at the place. It was so modern, so sleek, it was like stepping into another world.

The lobby had a large dark mahogany* desk with at least three people working it. There were many places to sit and talk, like some men were doing as Ed passed them.

"Ah, Ed! How's it going?" one of the men asks, noticing Ed passing. Ed stops and looks back, smiling.

"Eh, you know the routine. Al and I have practice tonight though, so we aren't going to be back til late." Ed replies, turning back, waving at the man as he left.

He walked straight towards one of the three elevators, stepping into one that was empty, and pressing one of the buttons with the number '18' on it. The doors close, and Ed pulls out his phone again, turning it on, changing the song, and starting up the game 'Flappy Bird', which he still had, despite all the hype and the deletion of the game off of the App Store. His high score was a pretty low 25.

"Gah, damn it you stupid bird, I didn't hit the pipe!" he curses as he dies again, his score being a lousy 7.

The elevator doors open, and Ed steps out into a small hallway, which led to a small door at the end. The elevator doors close, and Ed walks down the hallway, opening the door, which was pretty tall (it made him seem like a shrimp {No offense Ed!}), and stepping inside.

Ed sighs, kicking off his black Nikes and throwing his backpack that was slung over his shoulder onto one of the couches near the door.

The apartment that he and Al rented was huge, even on rich standards. It was the only one on the floor for one thing.

On one side of the room, large floor to ceiling windows were installed, giving the brothers a good look out over Central City and at all the hustle and bustle. A large kitchen was there was well, but the high-tech appliances were never really used, considering neither brother knew how to cook.

Down another hallway, each brother had their own room with a full-size mattress and attached bathroom. Then, there was the library.

The library was Ed's favorite part of the housing. It had some many books that he hadn't even read them all, and he was a pretty avid reader.

The living room out front had a large flat screen, with a Xbox hooked up. That was Ed's second favorite part.

"No homework, thank God!" he exclaims, walking over to the Xbox and turning it on, starting up the system. He grabs the controller, and logs into his Live account. After changing the disk to MW3, he lets the game start up.

Then, Ed glances through to see if any Live friends were on. Sure enough, one was on. Smirking, Ed grabs his headset and puts it on, sending a request to the one friend on to join him in an online game of deathmatch.

"Ah, Ed. Long time so see," a familiar voice says through the headset.

"Same to you Flame, " he replies as the game starts, leaving Ed to search for the opposite team to cut down to size. "How's life?"

Ed's friend 'Flame' was actually a man named Roy Mustang, a man who worked for Ed's father in one of the many branches set up around the country. Ed met him when he was twelve, as Roy had to babysit the brothers for a few days. The three developed a nice friendly bond very quickly. It was also Roy who got Ed and his brother into video games, and he was the one who got his Xbox and his Live account.

After that, the two called each other by their Live account names, Roy naming himself 'The Flame King', Ed being originally named 'Cripple Dude' for his prosthetics. But, Ed changed it to 'Metal Boss'.

"I got promoted to 'Colonel' now! So now you have to call me 'Colonel Flame'!" Roy replies pridefully as he finds Ed and shoots at him.

"Colonel Flame? How about Colonel Bastard?" Ed replies, aiming for his head, and gaining a certain amount of points for a head shot.

"Or you can call me...BEAUTIFUL PRETTY SEXY HUNKY MANLY ROYYYYY!" he shouts through the headset, Ed grimacing at the sound.

"Yeah, I'll stick with Colonel Bastard," Ed replies, sweat-dropped, as he pulls out his knife and gets another kill in the game. "Besides, I don't think my old man would rank his employees by military ranks. Let me guess, you're in charge of the janitors?"

"Heh, no..." Roy says slowly, as his character turns a corner and spots Ed. "I'm in charge of the building!"

Ed's eyes widen just as Roy aims and shoots, killing Ed in a couple of shots. Ed stares at the screen as he sees Roy run off, him giggling through the headset.

"FLAAAAAAAAMMME!" Ed exclaims angrily. Once his character revives, he charges after Flame, his grenade ready in his character's hands.

Five thrown pillows, one over turned chair, and a half hour later, a knock on the apartment door breaks Ed away from the gaming world and back to reality. He pauses the game, which he changed to Black Ops.

"Hold on Flame," Ed says, getting up from his seat, taking off the headset, and walking over to the door. He opens it, and there stands his younger brother.

"Hey Brother," Alphonse says cheerfully, walking inside and past his brother, who closes the door after he steps inside, walking into the kitchen.

Alphonse Elric looked almost like his brother, except he was a year younger, his eyes and his hair were a darker shade of brown, and he was the nicer of the two (basically he didn't possess the potty mouth Ed had and wasn't an arrogant teenager.)

"Is Roy on?" Al asks as Ed walks back over to his game.

"Yeah, you want to play?" Ed asks, getting the second controller out. Al nods his head as he races over and sits down on another chair near the couch, grabbing the controller from his brother's hand.

"Tell Roy I said hi!" Al adds, Roy hearing his comment through the headset which Ed had put back on.

"Ah, Alphonse! I keep telling you, call me Flame when we play! It sounds cool!" he replies angrily, Al sighing.

"Fine..." Al replies, as he turns on his controller and joins in the game with his brother.

The trio then started a Deathmatch, and were put on opposite teams, Al on one, Ed and Roy on the other.

"Damn it!" Ed exclaims, grunting.

"What? Did something happen?" Roy asks nervously.

"Yeah," Ed says, looking over at his brother, who is grinning like an evil mastermind. "Al's on the opposing team!"

Every time the brothers played, and now matter what Call of Duty or Halo game it was, Al always beat his brother when they were on opposite teams. And by beat, I mean creamed. And by creamed. I mean annihilated. And by annihilated, I mean destroyed.

Within the first five or so minutes of the match, Al managed to kill Ed twice and Roy three times.

And when Ed died for the third time from a grenade, he looks over at his brother, who is smiling at the TV, smashing buttons on his controller. Ed smiles a bit, glad that his brother was having fun, despite what the accident did to him.

"Oh my gosh..." Al says slowly, staring at his side of the screen, which was showing a death cam. Wait...death cam? Al was invincible!

Yet, the camera showed a person running, noticing Al in one of his many sniping spots, and was gunned down with one shot.

"Who was that?" Ed asks as he jumps back into the game, Al doing the same.

"I don't know, but the username says 'HawkSniperQueen'." Roy replies, "But thank goodness they're on our team!"

"Hey!" Al exclaims, frowning. His character turns a corner, the successfully throws a grenade towards the character labeled 'Flame King'. Within milliseconds it goes kaboom.

The controller Al holds rumbles in his hands, Ed hearing it from his position. Looking over his shoulder, he notices his brother didn't react to it, his eyes glued to the TV.

Ed turns back to the game and manages to gun down another person. A feeling of guilt causes his stomach to twist in knots.

After all, his brother couldn't feel anything.

Al could get a broken arm, and he couldn't feel a thing.

And for some reason, Ed felt like it was his fault whenever it was brought up, or he started thinking about it. Yet, he knew there was no way a person wasn't able to feel anything and was still able to use their limbs. Something happened to his brother, and it appeared that Ed and Al both didn't know how it happened.

* * *

An hour later, the brothers said goodbye to their friend the Flame King, and logged out of Xbox Live. They had lives outside of video games, you know. Both were extremely gifted students with brilliant minds. And, they were both enrolled at Curtis Dojo and Meat Shop (yeah, Ed and Al were both appalled by the name when they found the place as well.).

So, the brothers gathered their things, made a quick frozen pizza, and left, heading out to the dojo for practice, which was luckily not to far from the apartment complex.

Once they arrived, they got into their karate gi they wore in practice. Putting on their red belts respectively, Alphonse and Ed walk out for their lesson with the dojo owner, Izumi Curtis.

Izumi was a very impressive women. She was a housewife, and helped her husband Sig run his butcher shop. On top of that, she was an expert in many different types of hand-to-hand combat styles.

"Are you two ready?" Izumi asks when she arrives, her black belt tied neatly around her waist, small drops of blood on her white gi.

"Are you ready to proceed, Teacher?" Al asks as his brother and himself bow towards the lady.

"I actually feel a little better today," Izumi replies, Ed and Al sighing with relief. Their teacher had been born without some of her internal organs removed. It was really a miracle that she was still alive.

Or, that's what she told her students.

"Now, you two begin. No, wait. Ed..." she says as the brothers turn to face each other, getting into fighting stances. However, Ed was leaving himself right open for an attack, like he normally did. "I keep telling you, fix your stance!"

"But I have a reason for doing this!" he replies, dropping his stance.

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING YOUR TEACHER?" Izumi asks, Ed freezing in fear.

"N-No, here you go," Ed says, stuttering on his words as he fixes his stance.

"Now, fight!" Izumi announces, watching from a distance, sitting with her legs crossed, her arms doing the same.

Immediately, the brothers launch towards each other. All of the other remaining kids in the dojo stop what their doing and watch them in awe.

Ed and Al were obviously some of the best at the dojo: they were also Izumi's favorites. Ever since their mother died, she tried to act as a surrogate one, treating them like her own sons.

"Hyah!" Al exclaims, flipping his brother onto his back and onto the mat they fought on, grinning with another win. Ed grunts at first, but then smirks.

Like Call of Duty, Ed had never beat Al when they spared. And whenever that happened, he always thought 'I'm failing as the older brother...'. And then when the two fought, Al couldn't feel pain, so he had to act it out.

"I keep telling you Ed," Izumi says, shaking her head in dismay. "Your stance! Fix your stance!"

"But I got the first hit!" Ed replies, trying to point out a good point about his stance.

Izumi sighs, getting up from her spot. "Alright then. If you think your stance is so good," she says, stepping up onto the mat, getting into a fighting stance.

Everyone in the dojo gasps. Izumi never got up to fight anybody because of her condition. Ever.

"Come at me Ed." Izumi says bluntly. "Don't be worried about me,"

Ed sighs. "Alright then," he says, and charges towards the woman, who stares back at Edward, focused. Ed throws a punch, which Izumi avoids by side-stepping.

Suddenly, an image flashes in front of Ed's eyes, like the one that had earlier. It was even the same one. And it was only for an instant.

And in one quick move, Izumi elbows the unattentitive teen in the back, sending him face-first into the mat.

"Fix your stance." Izumi says, walking off of the mat.

"Yes Teacher," Ed replies as he looks up, his face entirely red from the mat and from embarrassment.

* * *

After practice, the brothers stayed till closing time, and helped Izumi close up for the night. After doing that, they bid goodbye, and head back to the complex. However, on the way back, the brothers stop at the dollar store, as Al needed some things for an upcoming project for school.

"Be back soon," Ed says as his brother walks inside the store. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

"Alright," Al replies, quickly running inside, the door jingling behind him.

About five minutes pass, Ed leaning up against the window of the store, staring out at the large hoards of people passing by them. Everything was normal.

And, in a second, everything changed.

Suddenly, a bloodcurling scream erupts from a lady, causing Ed to look up, getting out of his comfy spot, looking around. He spots a bunch of people in the crowds, mostly men, holding knives, and charging towards people, their eyes red. Screams erupted from everyone, as people started running.

Some people started running into the streets, causing the cars to swerve and crash into each other or run off of the road and onto the sidewalk.

Soon, the place became a place covered in blood as people started attacking people. However, all Ed could do was just stand and watch this happen. Suddenly, he spots a lady wearing a very dark brown, almost black, dress that hugged her, ebony hair, and cold eyes standing in the middle of the street, staring at him.

She suddenly starts charging towards the teen despite the chaos, who freezes as a sharp spear-like thing almost hits his head, a millimeter away from his little antenna that stuck up on his head.

Suddenly, the lady is standing in front of Ed, who figures out that her FINGER is the spear.

"Ah, so your the alchemist in these parts," she says, removing the spear from above Ed's head. "I could tell from a mile away this city had an alchemist. Although, I'm surprised it turned out be a kid like you,"

"A-Alchemist? What are you talking about?" he asks, noticing the tattoo that was right above her VERY LARGE chest.

That tattoo was the one he saw when those images flashed through his mind, the one that was on the cover of the book. He had seen it before. But...from where?

"Hmph," the lady says, fixing her hand. "I guess you aren't. Oh well," she says, turning and launching her finger-spears again, this time aiming for Ed's head. "I guess I can kill you, personally, then!"

"W-WHAT!?" Ed exclaims, his eyes widening. Suddenly, Ed dodges the finger-spears, turning on his heels and running, fighting the large crowds and pumping his legs to try and put distance between himself and the creepy lady.

"Come back here!" the lady exclaims, Ed barely hearing her over the crowd's loud roars and screeches.

He looks over his shoulder and notices that he was starting to lose the psycho lady a bit. He smiles a bit, turning into an alley, and catching his breath. He breathes heavily for a few seconds, before moving farther back into the alley to make sure he would stay hidden. Then, Edward sees police sirens and flashing lights passing by in the street, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

He then notices a fire escape on one of the buildings and starts trying climbing it. "Maybe I can get a better view. Better yet, I could ambush that lady from above!"

But, just as he is about to swing up onto the first level of the escape, the image of the book and the picture on the cover flash again. Ed shakes his head, jumping down and back into the alley.

"What is this? What the hell is going on with my head?" Edward asks himself, holding his hand to his head as the vision of the book returns, causing his head to throb again. Yet, it sticks around this time.

'_Hey, Al! Come look at this!'_

_'What is it Brother?'_

_'It looks like a science book! It says something about this...thing called alchemy!"_

Edward snaps himself out of the trace, shaking his head, grasping it with both of his hands, his entire head pounding.

Suddenly, everything around him turns a shade of gray. Everything freezes. Everyone freezes. Even the clock nearby does. The only one who moves is Ed.

"Oi! What the heck is this?" he exclaims, looking around at his surroundings, the pain in his head suddenly going away. "What's going on?"

"I'm what's going on," a raspy, mulit-toned voice exclaims. Ed jumps, looking ahead of him. Ahead of him was a white figure that looked the same size he was, grinning. It had no face, but just a mouth.

"W-What the hell?" Ed comments, as the figure sighs. "What are you?"

"My, my. You still don't remember me? Well then, I'm all. I'm the truth. I'm the Universe. I'm one. I'm God. But most importantly," the figure recites, as if it practiced this, placing its hands on its hips. "I'm you."

Chills run through Ed as the figure points to him. "Okay, uh, Truth," Ed says, choosing one of the thing's many names listed. "Why are you here?"

"To fix your memories, what else?" Truth replies casually, catching Ed off guard by the thing's easiness on the subject. "Well, I guess that will activate your alchemy-"

"Wait...fix my memories? You mean-"

"Yes, see, when you were younger, somebody here found out about alchemy, the science forgotten by man. Later, you were actually successful in an alchemical transmutation and" Truth explains, realizing that Ed wasn't understanding, was becoming more confused even more than he already was. "Okay, I basically had to fix your memories when you were a kid about you learning alchemy, and to have them resurface when your alchemical talents were needed. Got it?"

"Alchemy? Like, that lady was talking about?" Ed asks, going back to the thing that struck him the most, Truth just deadpanning, as Edward ignored its entire explanation, but continued on with a silent nod.

"The 'lady's' name is Lust. She is a Homunculus, a being created only through alchemy. The only people who can stop her are, well, alchemists." Truth explains quickly, letting this information spill out like water from a spring. "You need to stop her before she kills everyone. She is capable of doing that."

Ed stares at the being. Why was this thing who claimed to be God telling HIM, Edward Elric, the classic nerd the grade made fun of, to go and destroy some science lady? Could God do it himself?

Reading Ed's expression, Truth sighs. The thing claiming to be God goes over to the boy, grabs his hands, and causes a blue light to appear.

"Just clap your hands together and put them on the ground. Everything else will happen on its own," it instructs as it starts to fade away. "Oh, and once you activate your alchemy, prepare for some horrific memories!"

The deity disappears, and with it, so does the gray blanket that stopped time and space. Ed blinks a few times, looking around for any sign of the creepy white God, but finds no sign.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," Ed mutters to himself. Looking down at his two-toned hands, still covered in the blue aura. He claps them together, an awkward feeling, flesh against steel, and places them on the alley floor. Suddenly, a large circle of blue light appears below Ed, and forms into some sort of double circle with two squares of different sizes.

"Okay, this is officially weird," he says to himself as the light gets brighter, eventually surrounding him.

Suddenly, pictures of some sorts start appearing in front of him, all of which he never remembered seeing. One was when he and Al were sitting in their old house, reading a bunch of books in their father's large library. Another, with Al, was of the two of them clapping their hands together and placing them above their heads, holding back a large amount of metal about to cave in on their heads. A third was...well, Ed couldn't really understand it. It just looked like his right arm disolved right before his eyes...

This keeps happening over and over and over, and when the process is over, the light fades around him, and Ed's eyes are wide.

The pictures he saw during the day. All the questions about the crash, he knew the answers. All the times he tried to recall things, but all he saw was black, there were now memories. It was like, his brain was completely filled up, as if it had been partially-full his entire life. And, more information was in it as well. Memories about him reading about this, alchemy science thingy. About some sort of laws the science followed. Something about equivalent exchange

Ed looks down at his hands, completely shocked by what had just happened But what shocked him even more was the fact that he now had gloves on. And white ones at that.

"W-What the hell?" Ed exclaims, noticing that his entire get-up had changed into some sort of red, black, and white coord.

He now had on a black shirt, a brown belt, and black pants. Brown boots of some sort were on his feet with thick red soles. Along with that, he had on a red coat with a hood. And it wasn't just his clothes, his entire appearance changed. His hair was a gold color, and his eyes were as well. His bangs and antenna remained, slightly longer, but his hair was now WAY longer and in a braid.

"God, how girly is this?" Ed remarks, noticing the braid and flipping it over his shoulder. "If that idiot Truth gave me this apperance, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Sighing, Ed grabs ahold of the fire escape again, quickly maneuvering his was through the large amount of steel, making it look easy. He climbs up onto the roof of the building and runs to the edge, wind blowing his coat, smirking.

His eyes widen when he sees the psycho lady surrounded by police cars, lights flashing, in the middle of the street. Paramedics stood nearby, some helping people in stretchers into ambulances, others pushing the crowd back, away from the police.

"Halt! Halt or I'-" one of the policemen start, pulling out his gun, but is stopped mid-sentence by a spear put through his head. He falls down, dead, with about 15 others.

"You'll what? Die?" the lady says, flinging the man off of her finger like he was a rag doll.

The crowd has now quieted, either because they were dead, or they were scared. But the roars and screams quickly started again from pure fear and terror.

Ed looks around, trying to see if his brother was alright, or even anywhere in sight. But, he had no time for that now. He had new priorities, ones that formed when he got his memories back. He knew what had to happen.

Then, he spots some steel pipes running along the roof. Clapping his hands together, Ed, places them on the roof, causing the iron pipes to glow the same blue as the electricity around it. The pipes turn into six spears, and Ed grins.

Ed picks up the spears and aims one at the weird lady named Lust. He throws it, and lands a direct hit as it goes and lands in her side. The crowd sees this and gasps, as bullets weren't and couldn't affect this woman. But, then how could a spear?

The spear catches Lust off guard, and she turns to look to see who threw the spear, blood trickiling out from her wound and down her side and down the spear. Ed throws another, landing it square in her head.

However, she doesn't fall down dead. She just pulls both spears, the one in her head out and from her side, and heals herself, licking up the blood from her wound that trickled down her face.

Ed grimaces. "What is she? A vampire too?" he mutters. He quickly throws the remaining spears that sat in a pile, all landing some pretty critical hits. However, Lust just looks up at the source of the spears, spotting Ed from atop the building, the light of the moon obscuring her view of the boy, seeing only a flowing coat and golden hair and eyes.

"I see...so the alchemist of Central City has come out to play!" She screeches, as a large white explosion occurs. And when it fades, you guessed it, Lust the Homunculus is gone. Suddenly, more emergency personal start pouring into the streets, helping up the ones dead and the ones who were responsible.

Quickly, people start looking up in the direction Lust was staring in, trying to see who she was talking too. But, all they see is the wave of a red coat and a flash of black and gold.

"Who was that?"

"Didn't that freaky lady say 'alchemist'?"

"Alchemist? What's that?"

"I don't know, but who ever it was, saved out lives."

* * *

**So...yea or ney?**

**I will change some things though...like the way Roy is portrayed...I'm thinking more of the principal type, with Hawkeye as his secretary. Also, I might have Winry move to their school later, like how she was introduced nine chapters into the series...**

**Also, I had written this the friday I had arrived home school (I wrote this a couple months ago), so the plot had not really been developed.**

**I appreciate any feedback! Even people saying 'Hey, this sucked!'**

***MAHOGANY...mahogany...**


End file.
